Missing Puzzle Piece
by AwkkwardTree
Summary: Ross is confronted by Laura about a question asked at a meet and greet. /Raura Drabble./ For @hansonfan97


He wasn't the most intelligent, mind you he wasn't stupid, either. He wasn't in every honors class that was available, (mainly because he was homeschooled) but he had the skills to pay the bills. If the amount of energy and effort he put into his school work was even remotely close to the amount he put in while performing, he'd be all set.

He might not be perfect at everything, but he is sure as heck good at performing (and good at flaunting it, too).

Every concert is different, but in a way, the exact same. The location, lights, and song order may be the same, but the crowd is oh so different.

The music was LOUD (no kidding why they named their first EP/tour that). Fog machines were adding a cool and edgy vibe to the normal auditorium, and bright lights set the tone of the whole night.

Ross never gets nervous. (Well, he does sometimes, but he's usually good at hiding it). There was nothing he loved more than being up on stage, performing.

Although, on this particular night, he had a lot on his mind. This "a lot" had to do with a certain brunette he's been in love with for a long, long time, and a certain question asked at the meet and greet. He contemplated on asking for help from one of his siblings; however, he was too worried about what they might think, so he kept quiet.

/

On monday morning, not only did he have to go to his Austin and Ally table reading, but he also had to work with the brunette he was thinking about. (We all know who that is.)

He accidentally bumped into a cast mate while drowning himself in his own thoughts.

"Oh I'm so-" he began, but his mouth became dry and tasteless after noticing who it was. "I-"

"It's okay, Ross. Nice to see you." He was then embraced in an off guard hug.

"You too, Laura."

/

He sat staring intensely at himself in the mirror. His dressing room was supposed to be calming, not so much today...

He got snapped back to reality once he heard a knock on the dressing room door. "Hey, Ross! It's Laura! Can I come in?"

Instead of answering, he opened the door to see her with Raini's phone.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked casually, but she jumped straight into it.

"Have you been on twitter lately?" She asked, scrolling through Raini's phone.

"Not since Thursday night, so no. Why?" He wondered where she was going with this.

"So, uh, there's not _anything_ you want to tell me?" She pried.

He gulped nervously and shook his head. "I'm not getting why-"

"So," she interrupted. "Your fans are going crazy-something about the tag 'Raura' trending."

He began to chuckle nervously, "oh you and R-"

"Save it, Ross. You know Raura is the two of us." He nodded and she continued. "So anyways, one of your fans was at a meet and greet and asked a certain question that I am very surprised of the answer to."

He glanced towards his shoes. He couldn't tell if she was messing with him, or if she was mad, but he knew EXACTLY what she was talking about.

"Care to elaborate, Miss Marano?" He joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, your _number one fan_ asked you if you would ever date me," she stated, putting air quotes around "number one fan". "And," she continued, "the answer you gave her was pretty...thought out."

Ross, who was currently embarrassed, continued looking towards the ground and didn't say anything.

"Apparently, you said, and I quote, 'Laura's great, and I can see why people would say we'd be a cute couple. However, I don't see myself dating her while we're still on the show and working together, but who knows what could happen ten years from now." Laura paused, cocking her head towards Ross.

He still hadn't said anything, and she was starting to worry that she may have upset him.

"Care to elaborate, Mr. Lynch?"

He looked up, with a wicked grin on his face. "As a matter of fact, I'd love to."

He snaked his arms around her waist and captured her in a whimsical kiss. In response, her arms moved to around his neck and he pulled her closer.

As they pulled away, a light blush crept across their cheeks.

"Well, that was a good explanation..." Laura admitted, and they both giggled.

"Really good," Ross said, a cocky grin spread wide across his face, "if I do say so myself."

She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but snicker at his cockiness. "You know, a good number of fans don't think we'd last."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Mhmm." She nodded slowly.

"Well," he began, "Wanna prove them wrong?"

She smiled, and a wicked grin was now glued upon her face as well. "I don't know, it'll be sooo hard, Ross." She mocked.

"You're lucky you're cute." Ross smirked, pulling Laura in for another kiss.

Once they pulled away, he grabbed her hand.

A perfect fit.

Just like puzzle pieces.

"C'mon." Ross said, opening the dressing room door.

"Where are we going?"

"I have something really important to do," Ross said, pulling her out the door.

"And what might that be?" She smiled, and they walked hand in hand to the break room.

"To show off my beautiful, amazing, girlfriend to the world," he paused and pecked her gently on the forehead, "and to make up for what I've been missing out on for so long."

/

He wasn't even remotely close to achieving "perfect", but then again, neither was she. But, they were both crazy kids that fell in love. They aren't perfect, but they're perfect for each other.

He found his missing puzzle piece.

/

End scene

/

Author's note: I just realized that I'm REALLY bad at updating stories on time (it's been what, like four days passed- I don't know-FOREVER?!) soooo...*drum roll* to make up for forgetting to update a few of my multi chaps (for a very LONG time), I shall have 2-3 chapters up, per story, by next Friday! I'm so super sorry that I forget! Once these stories finish, I have a new idea for a multi-chap and then I will be focusing on one shots for a while!

This was just a little Raura Drabble for my fellow Raura shippers, and was requested by my friend HansonFan97 on twitter! Follow her, she's amazing! (If you're reading this, I hope you liked it!)

Once again, I apologize for any mistakes since I'm writing this on my phone (my laptop died...for good.:..

This is a little OOC but I tried my best. :)

I really hope you enjoyed, and feel free to PM me, or leave in a review, any questions, comments or requests that you have :)

Live long and prosper :)

Xoxo,

Autumn


End file.
